The Note
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: He was never good with words, but that didn't stop him from showing how he felt through his actions. But he vowed to himself that he would be ready to tell her the words she wanted to hear.


So I wanted to write a story; but I wasn't sure what kind. At first, I was thinking of a depressing story … But then I decided against it after. Even though it's currently raining, I'm not in a sad mood. I'm in a content mood. So I think I'll make this fluffy? Or attempt to anyway.

Also, I'm not sure if this will be a drabble or a one-shot. It depends on how long I want to make it. xD

* * *

It was raining; the clear liquid hit the window lightly as the auburn healer stared out of the window, her eyes shining with love and happiness. She always loved the rain. Even though her brother died on a rainy night, it never made her sad. It made her happy. Each time it rained, she always thought it was a sign that her brother was trying to talk with her. Let her know that he was doing fine and not to worry about him.

The rain was also another sign, turning her head to the paper she had in front of her, she smiled. Knowing what her brother was trying to tell her, she grabbed her pencil and began to write.

_Dear Kurosaki-kun,_

_._

_._

_._

A few hours later, the bell rang, signalling to everyone that the day was over. Smiling happily at being able to write her feelings down on paper, Orihime began to pack everything up. She was so busy with her task; she failed to notice the Orange-haired teen's gaze on her the whole time.

"Orihime, you coming?" Rukia asked the girl, waiting at the door with Tatsuki beside her.

Looking up, she nodded quickly. "Hai!" Totally oblivious to the boy who was still in the class, she ran to go spend the afternoon with her best friends; without realizing she left the note behind on her desk.

The entire time, Ichigo was watching her with a weird feeling in his chest. To be honest, he didn't even realize he was staring at her the entire class until the bell rang and she had run out of the classroom. He wasn't sure if he should talk to her. It's not that he didn't want to, it's just every time he was about to, he would freeze up. His mouth wouldn't form any words for him to say. His heart would race and his palms would get very sweaty.

And it was all because he wanted to talk with her.

Before Hueco Mundo, he was able to have a normal conversation with her. Now that their lives were as normal as possible, all he was able to think about was her. And it would bug him, especially at night, when he would try to sleep but his mind would go to her. He had died for her, even turned into a new form just to make sure she was safe. He even stabbed Ishida who was trying to stop him from slaughtering Ulquiorra.

Not wanting to think about the incident that happened a couple months ago, he turned his attention to the piece of paper on her desk.

_Surely, she forgot about it. Ah well, I guess I'll stop by her house and give it to her… _His train of thought disappeared when he saw his name written on it.

He blinked, once, twice, three times before he picked it up, his bag was long forgotten beside him on the floor. He knew he shouldn't read it, for it was her personal feelings. But he couldn't help it, _his _name was written on it, as though it was addressed to him.

Unfolding the paper, his eyes widened at the first line. And so, he began to read the letter.

_Dear Kurosaki-kun,_

_Thank you so much for saving me. I know I haven't been talking to you as of late. I apologize for that. I would blame it on the little blue men for they like to constantly distract me in class. They're always doing crazy things and making me think crazy thoughts… _

He chuckled at the first paragraph. It was the second one that took his breath away.

_Anyways, I guess I'm writing this down because I don't have the courage to tell you in person. But, I love you.. Ichigo-kun. I didn't know when I first began to feel such feelings for you. You see, it started out as a crush. Back when we first started high school, I was still a bit scared of you. But at the same time, you made me feel weird emotions. Tatsuki-chan always told me to not worry about your attitude; for you always acted that way. But I knew, somewhere inside of you, there was good. And that's what attracted me to you. Anyways, I think it was before I left for Hueco Mundo that my feelings for you developed into love. It's like… A magical feeling. It's hard to describe. My heart's always racing when I think of you. My hands get sweaty when you talk to me. I get butterflies in my tummy just being near you. But, I don't mind feeling these things for you, Ichigo-kun. You've defended me, protected me, against people, hollows, even evil shinigami. And I can never be more grateful. You are my sun, Ichigo-kun. _

_Thank you, and I hope someday soon I can finally get the courage to tell you these things to your face. _

_Sincerely, Inoue Orihime._

His palms had been so sweaty the entire time he read it, he was surprised it didn't fall to the ground in shock.

"_**LOVE**…. Was that the emotion I kept feeling? It's hard to say, but I definitely know there's something there."_

It was at that moment, said girl came back in, out of breath, remembering she forgot the piece of paper. Her eyes widened to the point he wasn't sure if they were going to pop out.

.

.

.

Orihime tried to speak, but no words came out. She tried to steady her oh-so-fast beating heart that kept hammering in her chest. _He read it._ She wanted to tear her gaze from him, but something in her told her to keep her gaze on him. It was like an unspeakable emotion was keeping her to him.

Before she could even think of running away, Ichigo acted faster and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest. The note suddenly fell to the floor, the rain not letting up from outside, the only sound in the classroom besides their breathing.

Wanting to say something, _**anything**_, Ichigo willed his mouth to move. But his brain wasn't working from finding out her true feelings. It made him so happy, knowing she felt the same as him; he just had to show her he really did feel the same as her.

"Orihime…"

Her eyes went to his instantly, red stained her cheeks, only making her more… _**Adorable**_.

Not trusting his own voice, he let his actions speak for him instead. He bent his head forward and lightly pressed his lips to hers. Not wanting to let this moment go so fast, she responded, albeit as shy as he did. Both of them didn't want this sweet and tender moment to end, but their lack of oxygen had begun to make itself know. They pulled away, though just far enough so their noses were touching. His nose trailed to her cheek as he lightly pressed a kiss there before looking back into her eyes.

Licking his lips, he tried to form words in his mouth, "I…"

"I know."

He looked at her, her smile as bright as the sun, _his sun_, blinding him and he literally couldn't breathe.

Just her presence alone was so overwhelming to him, not in a bad way of course. But he had never fallen in love before. And even though he showed how much he cared, he wanted to be able to tell her. He wanted to be able to say the words she longed to here.

He was shook from his thoughts when she grabbed his hand and began to drag him out of the classroom. A small smile appeared on his face, as he tightened his grip on her hands.

It was that day, at that moment; he vowed he would be able to tell her outright that he loved her.


End file.
